1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to machinery automation, and more particularly, to an apparatus for providing real time control of machinery.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Machinery, such as relatively sophisticated and powerful geography altering, earth-moving, and/or earth-working machinery have been developed to recontour the topography of large tracts of land, or to otherwise alter the geography of a worksite such as a construction area, a mine, a roadbed, an airport runway, and the like. Machinery of this type (e.g., motorgraders and bulldozers) typically include a cutting blade for contouring a tract of earth.
The advent of computer technology and navigational systems such as satellite, laser, and gyroscope methods has led to the development of various control and/or automated mechanisms for various aspects of geography altering operations. For example, the prior art teaches an onboard computer that receives signals from various detection units that are used to control aspects of the operation of the machinery, including controlling the slope of the earth-engaging blade. Such onboard computer system may include, but not be limited to, a computer processor, a GPS (or other similar positioning system), various sensors for providing data input concerning the operation of the machinery, a base receiver typically disposed in communication with a mobile rover receiver, and a display screen, to name a few. These various units are known to be stand-alone units that are typically connected by conventional wiring or cable, but may also be wireless connections that provide for electronic communication. In any event, having a plurality of units housing various components in order to obtain a single objective, namely, controlling various aspects of the operation of the machinery, can be both cumbersome and space limiting.
Despite the advances disclosed in the prior art, there exists a need for an improved automated control apparatus used for automating the operation of machinery or vehicles, and, in particular, a system providing improved efficiency and/or functionality.